


The Twins Fight II: The Great Nursery Battle!

by ParisWriter



Series: Challenge Fics [7]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisWriter/pseuds/ParisWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time the twins fought, it was an act... but this time, it's for real. And things are about to get <i>really</i> messy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twins Fight II: The Great Nursery Battle!

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the team competition held by the Hitachiin Brothers FC group on deviantART. I was responsible for the written portion of the entry, while another user was tasked with drawing a picture to go along with my story. Of course, we didn't win... because 95% of the fans of these twins are sick perverts who enjoy incest. 
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Out of all the stuff from the extra chapter which looked into the future of the Host Club members, my favorite part was Hikaru & Kaoru's little sister. So she really inspired this story, even though she isn't actually in it.
> 
> The twins are a bit older here than in the anime/manga, probably at least their third year of high school or possibly even in college. Hikaru is displaying some of that 10% meaner side of him in this story, for sure. Still, you gotta feel a bit sorry for both of them toward the end, after all that work they did...

**The Twins Fight II: The Great Nursery Battle!**  
  
  
At first glance, one would never have been able to tell the room was part of the elegant household of world-renowned fashion designer Madame Hitachiin. That is, until they spotted the two boys standing in the middle of the room, glaring at each other, covered in the same blue and orange paint which was splattered all over the walls.  
  
But let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we? Why don't we go back an hour or so and see how Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, identical twins and proprietors of the Brotherly Love Package offered by the Ouran High School Host Club, ended up in such a literal mess.  
  
Actually, it all started six months ago, when their parents announced that the two of them would soon have a younger brother or sister. The twins were quite excited, and decided right away that they were going to have a baby brother who they could teach and train to one day become their replacement as the Little Devil Type in the Host Club. Everything went quite smoothly, at first. The brothers would go out shopping together, buying all sorts of trendy baby clothes and toys and books. The child wasn't even born yet, and it was easily the most spoiled tot in all of Japan.  
  
Then, as their mother's pregnancy progressed, they decided to take it upon themselves to decorate the nursery as a surprise for their parents. They easily agreed on a wild animal theme for the decorations, but when it came to choosing the color for the walls... Well, that's where they ran into trouble.  
  
"What's wrong with blue?" Hikaru asked, pointing a dripping paintbrush at his younger brother. "Blue is for boys."  
  
"Blue is also a word used to describe feeling depressed and sad!" Kaoru replied, holding up a bucket of his own chosen color of paint. "Orange is a cheerful, happy color. We want our little brother to be a happy kid, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Hikaru agreed.  
  
"So it's settled, then. We're painting the walls orange."  
  
"Hey!" Hiakru exclaimed, grabbing Kaoru's arm as he started to walk toward one of the walls with his garish orange paint – or, at least, to Hikaru it looked garish. "I agreed that we want him to be happy, but that doesn't mean you get to paint the walls that hideous color!"  
  
"I'm not letting you paint them that disgusting shade of blue, either!" Kaoru shot back. "It's so dark, he'll end up thinking it's night all the time!"  
  
"Then maybe you could paint a sun in one corner with that neon paint of yours!"  
  
"It's _not_ neon! It's Creamsicle-colored!"  
  
"It sure looks neon to me!"  
  
"Look," Kaoru said, sighing. "If we stand here and keep arguing like this, we'll _never_ be finished painting the room before Mom and Dad get home."  
  
"Then stop arguing with me," Hikaru ordered with a cocky grin.  
  
"I was _going_ to suggest we compromise," Kaoru told him through clenched teeth, repressing his urge to simply dump the entire bucket of paint on his twin's head and more or less revert his perfectly-dyed hair back to its original color.  
  
"Why don't we each paint one wall with the color we like," he suggested.  
  
"And what about the other two walls?" Hikaru asked. "Do you have a suggestion for them, or did your brain forget how to do math again and miscount the number of walls in here?"  
  
"I was getting to that, stupid!" Kaoru yelled at him. "The other two walls, we'll each paint half. So one half of the room is orange and one half of the room will be blue."  
  
Hikaru silently stewed as he thought about Kaoru's plan. He hated losing, and since he wasn't getting his own way and having the entire room painted blue he considered this a loss. But it wasn't a _total_ loss. Perhaps once Kaoru saw the two colors side-by-side, he'd see how utterly ridiculous that shade of orange looked and finally agree to let him paint the rest of the room blue.  
  
Unfortunately, that was also the exact same thing Kaoru was hoping would happen once Hikaru saw how disgustingly dark that blue paint made the walls.  
  
"Deal," Hikaru finally said, holding out a hand to his twin. Kaoru shook it, and they each went to a wall opposite from one another and began to paint.  
  
Everything was going just fine. The two of them worked diligently, each humming the same song under his breath. In less than twenty minutes, they had finished painting their respective walls and moved on to working on painting half of the back wall facing the doorway.  
  
That's where the trouble began – again.  
  
"Hey!" Kaoru protested once he reached where his brother was painting. "That's _more_ than half the wall, Hikaru!"  
  
"Is not!" Hikaru argued.  
  
"It is so!" Kaoru shouted, turning slightly and pointing to the door. "That door is in the exact center of the wall across from this one."  
  
Hikaru looked across the room at the door. "Yeah, and I'm standing directly across from the door."  
  
"You shouldn't _be_ directly across from the door!" Kaoru pointed out. "That means you're _past_ halfway!"  
  
"So?" Hikaru asked, shrugging. "I don't see what the problem is."  
  
"The problem is that's not what we agreed on."  
  
"Oh, get over it," Hikaru said, causing Kaoru's temper to flare up – which was a pretty rare occasion.  
  
Kaoru said nothing. He simply reached up with his paintbrush – which was still saturated with his orange paint – and began painting over the blue that Hikaru has just put on the wall.  
  
"Hey!" Hikaru shouted, slapping his brother's hand away from the wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm finishing painting _my_ half of the wall," Kaoru informed him as he contnued to paint.  
  
"But this part of the wall is _already_ painted," Hikaru protested.  
  
"I don't care," Kaoru told him, dipping the paintbrush brush back into the bucket. "The deal was for half, and I'm _going_ to paint half."  
  
"Why, you little..."  
  
Hikaru pulled the paintbrush out of his own bucket and began painting over what Kaoru had just painted, but Kaoru followed his strokes with some of his own. The two of them fought pack and forth over the ten inches of extra space Hikaru had painted, until Kaoru finally got even more fed up and made a wide arc which ended up painting a long, wide stripe of orange across nearly three feet of the wall which was painted blue.  
  
"You bastard!" Hikaru cursed his brother, dipping his paintbrush into the bucket and flicking it in his direction, covering Kaoru with blue paint.  
  
Kaoru gasped and looked down at his clothes, gaping at his twin as he wiped some of the paint away from his face before it could drip into his eyes. He then knelt down on the floor and picked up the bucket of orange paint he had been using and threw the paint in Hikaru's general direction. Hikaru managed to get out of the way, but the paint ended up all over the wall behind him, as well as on the floor of the room.  
  
"I am going to _kill_ you for that, Kaoru!" Hikaru growled upon seeing the mess his brother had made of the wall he had so carefully painted. He grabbed him by the hair and the two of them started wrestling right there in the middle of the half-painted nursery.  
  
By the time their parents got home, all of the walls in the room – as well as the floor and both of the twins – were covered in a mess of blue and orange paint. Madame Hitachiin nearly screamed at the sight when she and her husband walked into the room, and their father could only stare at the scene with his mouth hanging open slightly.  
  
"What are you two _doing_?" their mother shrieked, causing them to both look up. Hikaru had Kaoru – whose hair was nearly brown and sticking up straight from all of the paint in it – in a headlock, while Kaoru was attempting to pull the back of his brother's underpants up to give him a wedgie. They looked around at the mess they had made and immediately let go of one another, standing shamefully in the middle of the room and looking at their feet.  
  
"Sorry, Mom," they apologized, in unison.  
  
"We just wanted to surprise you," Kaoru told her.  
  
"We were trying to paint the nursery before you and Dad got back from Prague," Hikaru informed them.  
  
"You mean you didn't tell them, darling?" their father asked his wife.  
  
"Oh, my!" Madame Hitachiin gasped, bringing a hand up to her mouth and blushing. "I must have forgotten."  
  
"Tell us what?" the twins asked, wearing identical expressions of confusion on their paint-smudged faces.  
  
"Come with us," their mother instructed, and they followed her and their father to another room down the hall.  
  
When they walked into the room, the two of them stopped dead in their tracks. Everything was covered in flowers and lace and ruffles. There were stuffed animals everywhere, and a cradle with a canopy over it sat over by one of the windows. And the walls were _pink_.  
  
"Your father and I already had a decorator come in to do the nursery."  
  
"It's pink," Hikaru stated the obvious.  
  
"But... We're going to have a brother," Kaoru muttered.  
  
"Your mom is having a baby girl!" their father announced, obviously excited at the idea of having a daughter he could spoil.  
  
"And we've decided to let you two pick a name for her," their mother added.  
  
"Us?" they asked, still in shock over the realization that all of the planning they had been doing in preparation for the arrival of their little brother had been for nothing.  
  
"Yes," Madame Hitachiin replied. "Any ideas?"  
  
"Ageha," they both said at the same time, then looked at each other blankly for a moment before bursting out in laughter and doubling over against one another.  
  
Perhaps sometimes they had messy arguments, but for the most part they still had the exact same tastes.


End file.
